Devil's Maelstrom (Revamped)
by The Unforgiven one 19901
Summary: This is a Revamp of the original Devil's Maelstrom I still don't have a real summary for this so Hope you enjoy make sure to R&R this is going to be re-revamped its a hotmess
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for my long absence but a lot of things have happened in my personal life that has really hit me hard I don't want to go into them. But I will say that I have made an update schedule and will try to stick to it and try to update my fics on at least a bi-tri weekly basis. Anyway, after reading the original prologue for Devil's Maelstrom, I thought to myself 'This is good but I think I can make it better' So I leave this up to you the audience which do you think is better the Revamp or the Original please review and give me your feedback. Now I have changed the harem and a few other things, now I was asked by robertroy1 when i started to revamp **Shinobu to kaijū no nichijō seikatsu** if they could read the original version of that story, so since I couldn't find the original version of that story I am leaving up the original version of Devil's Maelstrom for those of you who enjoyed it can read it (I will try and continue the original if you the audience want) so I will be posting this as Devil's Maelstrom (Revamp) Now then without further adieu here is the pairing. Naruto x

Sayuri Uchiha {Sasuke's Twin Sister}, Tenten Higurashi, Kagamiin Kyoka {From Dragons Rioting [Highly recommend this manga]}, Moka Akashiya, Suguha Kirigaya {Leafa [I have an Idea for this]}, Morgiana, Akame, Ty Lee, Yang Xiao Long (She will have a sacred gear from another Manga/Anime), Arturia Pendragon, Ravel Phenex, Grayfia Lucifuge (Younger than in cannon the image this link leads to), Diane [Have a good Idea for her], Rossweisse, Rias Gremory, Xenovia Quarta, Koneko Toujou, Akeno Himejima, And Serafall Leviathan.

Also instead of the Four Maou, I am having Seven to symbolize the Seven Princes of Hell as well as the Seven Sins. Anyway, before I spoil anything Imma Gonna Shut My Big Yap.

* * *

It should have been a joyous day full of laughter and celebration, for the populace of Konohagakure no Sato. Especially since their beloved Fourth Hokage was about to become a father. But instead, it would forever be a day of anger, of mourning, and of remembrance. For today is October 10 and just a few hours ago the massive Kyuubi no Kitsune strongest of the Biju attacked Konoha, killing many men, women, and children. Both Shinobi and Civilian alike, and wounding many more. Many more would have died had it not been for the quick work and thinking of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze sealing the beast into a newborn baby boy one who was only a few hours old. But with every action comes with a cost, in this case, the cost for sealing the Kyuubi into the child cost Minato his life, and so with no-one else fit to lead the village the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, a man who is hailed as the Sandaime Shinobi no Kami, a man who is hailed as being the professor for his impressive knowledge of jutsu's, was forced to take up the mantle of Hokage again to lead the village in place of his predecessor.

Hiruzen was pacing around in his office, in his arms a small child wrapped in white cloth. He looked down at the child. He has blonde hair with blood-red streaks. Three whisker-like markings adorned each of the boy's cheeks. The boy's violet-blue eyes stared up at Hiruzen briefly before bringing his hand up and raising his pointer and index fingers Hiruzen silently muttered "Fῡin."

After saying the word the boy's appearance started to change his blonde hair began to turn brown, his Violet-Blue eyes turning begun to turn orange and finally, his whisker markings began to fade away, leaving no trace of them ever being there in the first place. With that complete, no trace remained of the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Yellow Flash and Hot-Blooded Habanero. Not long after his transformation was complete did the young boy's orange eyes close and his soft breathing was heard, signaling that he was finally asleep.

"Now you will be protected from your parent's enemies within and outside the village. As well as no one will ever think that you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Though I allow you to keep the name Naruto since it was your parent's wish that you be named after the main character of Jiraiya's first book. Now as for your last name I don't see why we can't just call you Musasabi."

Hiruzen stated in a smug voice

"And It shouldn't be long until we can get rid of those who may come looking for you after all your parents were smart and stated that they left precautions, in case of their untimely demise."

A few days later Hiruzen was sitting in his office reading his favorite orange book when a young woman wearing a black cloak with skin-tight black pants. She has white bandages wrapped around her right thigh with black metal shin and arm-guards and black sandals. She is wearing an unmarked white owl motif Anbu Mask. She has long black hair ending just above her tailbone.

"Lord Hokage!" The woman said causing Hiruzen to sigh at the urgency in her voice and so putting his book down Hiruzen straightened himself up.

"Report Fukurō(1)!" He said causing Fukurō to nod her head.

"Lord Hokage it seems like someone has leaked out who is the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and now the villagers are calling for the child's blood!"

Hiruzen sighing asked, "Do we know who the culprit is?"

Fukurō shook her head in the negative and looked like she was about to say something when another ANBU entered the office, though this ANBU had a small bundle of cloth in her arms.

"Neko? What is the meaning of this Neko-san and what is that you have in your arms?" Hiruzen asked

"Lord Third I found young Naruto here in a trash can and when I went back to the orphanage with him to inform the Matron about what happened she informed me to return Naruto to where she left him since she doesn't keep trash in her orphanage!"

Hiruzen upon hearing this statement made his anger known his ki flooded the room causing Neko to drop to one knee gasping for breath as she saw the multiple ways in which she could meet her end. All the while Fukurō stood there equally as angry but doing a much better job of reigning in her KI. She knelt down and put a hand on Neko's shoulder causing the younger girl to look up at her mentor.

"Breathe, Neko-chan, What you need to do is take deep calming breaths."

It was at this point young Naruto made his displeasure to the atmosphere known and begun to wail in protest. His cries seemingly bringing Hiruzen out of whatever dark thoughts he was having at that time.

"Hush, Naruto-chan," Fukurō said taking the child from her fellow ANBU agent "Hush child calm yourself you need not be afraid," Fukurō said as she began to gently rock the babe back and forth, slowly luling the child to sleep.

"You have quite the motherly instincts Fukurō-senpai, do you have a child of your own?" Neko asked causing Fukurō to snort.

"No, I don't have children Neko. Rather I have seven younger siblings. Funny thing is my parents each of them after an Element. Lord Hokage, I'm sorry if this seems out of line but even though young Naruto's chakra hasn't been unlocked it feels similar to my former sensei's chakra is there any chance that he could be Kushina-sensei's Son? The one we all believe dead?"

"Enough of the chatter you two. Unfortunately, Fukurō, Naruto Uzumaki disappeared the night of his birth and hasn't been seen since so I must consider him deceased and as much as we all want to believe him to be alive he isn't. Now hand the child to me then head to the border and await further instructions. Neko gather a team to find the leak and plug it, then send Inu to bring the Orphanage Matron to Ibiki and his newest student Anko I hear she is going to be a great interrogator once she gains more experience."

The two ANBU agents nodded their heads and disappeared in a Shunshin(2).

A few minutes later a voice spoke breaking the silence that had descended over the room "Sensei," it said "Sensei I got back as soon as I could but is it true? Are Minato and Kushina dead? What about their Child? What happened to Naruto?"

Turning to look at the speaker Hiruzen saw a tall man with fair skin. He has a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that is tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. Descending from his eyes are two red lines that ran all the way down his face.

"Jiraiya," Hiruzen said "Yes what you have heard is true Minato and Kushina have perished tonight. Minato passed on into the void a few days ago and Kushina a couple of hours before him, although we have yet to recover her body(3). As for Naruto, he was stillborn. I have been told that we have already informed his godmother as to what has happened to the boy. Now what I need you to do is to ensure that our enemies don't realize how vulnerable we are at the moment. I need you to ensure that Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri believe that we are stronger than ever."

"I understand Sensei. But I must ask whose child is that?"

Hiruzen sighed again for what felt like the umpteenth time in a few short minutes.

'_Why is everyone so interested in this child. He looks nothing like his parents I made sure that there would be no way for anyone to figure out who that this child is Minato and Kushina's son. Could what Fukurō said be key to preventing anyone from realizing? I will have to investigate this at a later time. Now to figure out how to convince Jiraiya that this child is just an orphan without alerting his suspicions.' _ Hiruzen thought long and hard on how to convince Jiraiya that the child in his arms was no one special.

"This child was found in a trash can not far from the orphanage. I plan on putting the child into the orphanage once I confirm that he has no family. It's sad to think that a parent would abandon their child in such a place. Why do you have an interest in a random orphan Jiraiya-kun?" Hiruzen asked whilst mentally doing a happy dance for his perfect explanation and also hoping that Jiraiya doesn't catch on to his lie.

"Well Sensei, I heard a rumor of a baby that matches this child's description and in this rumor the boy's name is Naruto and that he is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails as well as Minato and Kushina's Son is that rumour true?" Jiraiya asked causing Hiruzen to nearly face plant into his desk at the question.

"No it isn't you know how rumour's are Jiraiya but when the Nine-Tails disappeared after killing Minato and Kushina, their son was missing. This boy's name is Renge Musasabi apparently the parents of the child liked your book so much that they named him after the Antagonist. I guess they felt that this child would be a great stain on the village's honor and so threw him away like the trash that they apparently thought he was. As I stated it's rather sad that someone would do this to a child."

Once again Hiruzen gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back for his brilliant explanation.

"Well if the child is going to wind up in the orphanage then I would like to formally adopt the child and name him my heir. I will raise him myself and train him when he grows up more and then when he is of age I will bring him back to Konoha to train in the academy and eventually become a genin for the village." Jiraiya stated causing Hiruzen to frown since it was odd for his final loyal student to take such an interest in an infant.

Thinking quickly Hiruzen gained a grin realizing the easiest way to stop his student from figuring out who Naruto truly was and force the child to remain in the village.

"Unfortunately Jiraiya your prior history speaks volumes and thus your habit of disappearing to go visit Prostitutes, and the fact that you have to take care of your spy network, all of this will prevent you from properly taking care of the child." Hiruzen stated never once noticing the look of growing suspicion he was getting from his student "No I cannot in good conscience allow you to take this child. Don't try to argue with me anymore Jiraiya my decision is final." Hiruzen stated though his face remained somber and strict on the exterior. On the interior, he had a vicious grin at his "Flawless" victory of viciously crushing his student and preventing the child in his arms from ever gaining recognition as the son of his successor. But then something happened something not even Hiruzen could predict.

"If that is your final decision Sensei then I understand but that doesn't stop me from stopping by the village to ensure that the boy is well taken care of and gets the financial support that he deserves. Also, sensei if I find out that the boy has been abused in any way shape or form or that you have lied to me at all, I will remove everything I've put in place and take every penny out of my account and remove my spy network from the land of fire and move it to support Suna in the land of wind then I will inform Hime to move the Senju clan to Suna and then you will have lost the last two sannin and the Senju Heiress." With his piece said Jiraiya left Hiruzen dumbstruck and wondering what his student meant by Senju Heiress.

* * *

Time Skip: Twelve Years Later

* * *

It has been twelve years since the night of the Kyuubi attack and for some life couldn't be better unfortunately for one brown-haired twelve year old this was not the case. Currently, he was running as fast as his short little legs could carry him, all the while being chased by a mob of angry civilians and civilian born ninja. He is wearing an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee and blue sandals. For this boy was Naruto Uzumaki, also known as Naruto Musasabi, Renge Musasabi, Demon, Demon Spawn, Sandaime jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and so on and so forth. Is now twelve years old and is running from a mob of civilians and shinobi for today is October 10th, the day of his birth as well as the day the demon fox was 'killed' by the fourth Hokage.

"Die Demon." A Male civilian shouted as he chased after Naruto

"This time we will finish what the fourth started." Another voice shouted out

"Kill the Demon brat." A third female voice shouted

Naruto quickly rounded a corner into an alleyway and upon seeing nearby garbage can he quickly scrambled inside hoping to avoid a beating at the hands of the villagers.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the alleyway

* * *

"Where did the demon go? It has to be around here somewhere!" someone said

It was then a smooth voice spoke.

"Excuse me." The voice said "But would you mind telling me why you are chasing after a small child? Also, have I misheard you when you say you want to kill the child in question? Now one more question who might this child that you want dead be?"

The civilian mob turned around and came face to face with two young men one who looked to be in his early 20's with shoulder-length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He is wearing a black suit jacket and pants. Underneath which he is wearing an olive green vest and white shirt with a green tie. While the other had the appearance of a man in his mid-twenties with brown hair and he is wearing a suit.

"This doesn't concern you so move along outsiders!" A villager shouted at the two newcomers before turning around to rejoin the 'hunt', or he would have had another young man not grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Lord Sirzechs asked you a question, what is the name of the child and why do you wish his death!"

The man stared at the brown-haired Man, terrified by the look on his visage.

"Alright alright jeez just let me go. We are trying to get rid of the demon brat Naruto Musasabi. He killed the Fourth Hokage and all of our loved ones five years ago."

Sirzechs stared at the man.

"Beowulf! Take care of this trash while I go check on Naruto-Kun, and ensure his and the rest of these idiot's survival." Sirzechs said in a grim voice while walking toward the alleyway that Naruto had run into.

* * *

**Meanwhile back inside the alleyway**

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are, demon." A shinobi stated as he looked to the left, then to the right before spotting the trash can that Naruto was currently hiding in.

"Found you. Now prepare to die you little demon shit." The shinobi said while drawing his sword and stabbing the garbage can Naruto was in.

The shinobi grinned when he saw blood leaking out of the garbage can. Although his grin started to fade when he sensed a great power signature explode out of the garbage can.

"Now you've done it." A voice said from behind the shinobi.

Whirling around sword at the ready the shinobi came face to face with Sirzechs.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you mean?" the shinobi shouted causing the surviving members of the mob that was chasing after Naruto to arrive in the alley behind Sirzechs.

"Well, you see Naruto-Kun is-..." Sirzechs started before the garbage can exploded and there standing in the remains of what used to be a trash can was a taller (at least for a twelve-year-old) version of Naruto standing at 6 feet 10 inches and with neck length spiky blond hair with multiple crimson streaks and dark violet eyes. Before anyone could say anything Naruto disappeared from view and reappeared right in front of the shinobi grabbed him by the throat and raised him up into the air.

"You, who have foolishly broken the thirds seal and law must now pay the ultimate price for your betrayal. You will die here and now." He said.

"That is enough Naruto regardless of what this man has done or what laws are broken, you yourself cannot kill this man without reinforcing their claims about you. But be that as it may, I believe that our guests that will be arriving shortly, will be more than capable of rounding up the remaining scoundrels." Sirzechs stated

"Leave now, outsider or suffer the same fate as this man here." Naruto said

"I said that is enough Naruto!" Sirzechs said

Then with a twitch of Naruto's wrist aloud snap was heard and the shinobi fell to the ground dead.

"I had ordered you to stop, Naruto why did you kill that man?" Sirzechs said

"I warned you to leave, outsider now you will suffer the same fate as that waste of space." Naruto stated as he took a step towards Sirzechs when another voice spoke.

"That's enough, Naruto. Stand down!" Both Sirzechs and Naruto turned to look at the speaker and see Jiraiya standing there looking stone-faced.

"Jiraiya-san, why are you here?" Naruto asked

"Why am I here? Is that really what you just asked me, Naruto? Honestly I thought I taught you better than that! Did all the knowledge I've imparted to you over the years disappear when the seal that was placed on you disappeared? How many times have I told you to get a feel for your potential opponent before you attack? For kami sake Naruto you're a sensor you should have got an Idea as to how outmatched you are just from the power rolling of Sirzechs here. I shouldn't have had to save your sorry ass from your stupid idea of trying to pick a fight with someone who is oh I don't know, does a million times more powerful sound about right Sirzechs-sama?"

Naruto looked down at his feet as Jiraiya tore him a new one all the while realization dawning on him as to who the red-haired man was. As Jiraiya was stopping his rant at how stupid Naruto's choice to attempt to attack Sirzechs was Naruto looked up at Sirzechs and was about to appologize for his actions but before anything could be said a group of six people, three men and three women, all wearing animal motif masks and the Third Hokage himself, appeared before Naruto, Sirzechs, Jiraiya and the now-dead Shinobi.

"R-R-Renge, what happened, how did the seal break?" The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi stated while staring at the newly unsealed Naruto. Whatever else Hiruzen was going to say died in his throat when he saw the dead shinobi with his neck at an awkward angle.

"I see so I am not dealing with the boy Renge Musuasabi who ' but rather Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki, and some backwater drunk." Hiruzen said while muttering the last part and then turning to the surviving members of the mob said "You idiots just couldn't leave well enough alone. Tori, Saru, round up the survivors and have them placed in prison while awaiting investigation. Also, Inu take Naruto to ANBU headquarters and prepare him so he can be sentenced to death for the murder of a fellow Konoha citizen."

Inu looked at Naruto then back to Hiruzen. "Lord Hokage, why are you sentencing Naruto to death? Yes he killed a civilian born Shinobi but look at the man's sword there is blood on it obviously he managed to wound Naruto before his death. Which would mean Naruto killed the man in self-defense."

Hiruzen glared at Inu.

"Is that what you see Inu-san? For what I see is a shinobi who just got back from a mission saw a group of people chasing that thing and then when he tried to stop the mob it got him killed by the boy."

Before the Hokage or any other Konoha citizen in attendance could speak

A voice spoke up

"I believe you have your facts wrong Hiruzen-dono, for I was here the entire time and I witnessed the entire event."

Hiruzen turned to look at the speaker and saw Sirzechs Lucifer standing off to the side of the alley a look of disgust painted on his handsome visage.

"Lord Sirzechs, is that truly you? You haven't aged a day since we last met kami how many years ago was that now? Regardless, I'm sure you have many important things you wish to discuss with me so I will be along after I am done dealing with this criminal." Hiruzen stated

"Neko, would you please escort Sirzechs to my office and extend him the same courtesy you would a visiting dignitary am I understood."

Before Neko could answer or ask Sirzechs to follow her, Beowulf appeared along with a young girl with blue-green eyes, blond-hair with crimson streaks in it held up in a loose ponytail. She is wearing a grey mesh shirt and over it a teal-colored kimono with short sleeves and red-lining around the collars which she secured with a blue sash. She also wore red wristbands and white wrapping over her calves with blue sandals. Following close behind her was a fair-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight blonde hair that parts above her forehead. Her hair has shoulder-length bangs that frame her face and the rest reaches her lower-back, tied into two loose ponytails.

"Lord Sirzechs I have discarded the trash that was trying to kill you-… What is this are these people more enemies for us to take care of?" He said while staring at the Hokage and his Anbu

"No Beowulf they are not our enemies, in fact, the elder gentleman next to my husband is Hiruzen Sarutobi Third Hokage. The men and women with him are Anbu black ops agents that serve directly under him." The woman said causing everyone to look at the blonde-haired woman.

"Lady Tsunade?" Neko said the awe evident in her voice this caused Hiruzen to whip around

"Tsunade?! What are you doing here? Did you need more money? Name whatever amount you need just leave and Ill send an ANBU with the money. Currently, I am in the middle of dealing with a deranged criminal possessed by the spirit of the Nine-Tails!"

It was then a female voice spoke up.

"Oh is that so. Sarutobi, you claim the son of my king is a criminal?"

Everyone present looked towards the source of the voice and saw ANBU agent Fukuro standing on a nearby rooftop staring at Hiruzen, briefly then she disappeared in a shunshin then reappeared kneeling in front of Tsunade and Sirzechs, wither her head bowed.

"Lady Tsunade, Lord Sirzechs. I am Rekka Higurashi, Pawn of Kushina Uzumaki. I must report the state of affairs, with regards to young Naruto here."

Sirzechs, Tsunade and the two remaining Anbu. Look from Fukuro to Hiruzen and then back to Fukuro. Before Sirzechs looked to Tsunade who nodded her head in agreement and said.

"Speak Fuk-"

Before Sirzechs could finish his sentence Hirzuen Interrupted

"Fukuro if you continue with what you are about to say you can hand over your ANBU mask and gear back to me and consider yourself relieved of your duty as an ANBU and Kunoichi of Konoha not only that but you will have to vacate that store that you and your siblings are working in. Since it is owned by the village. I will also revoke your status as a Kunoichi, and I will speak to the Fire Daimyo and have your status as well as the status of your sibling a citizen of the land of fire revoked. So think long and hard before you speak of matters that are of no importance to anyone, or anything." Hiruzen said whilst turning his gaze to look at Naruto

Everyone present stared at Hiruzen in shock, who knew that the man known as the professor, as the third god of shinobi, could be so vindictive and petty as to threaten the livelihood of one his ANBU agents and her family just to prevent her from reporting things she has disagreed with. This caused Fukuro to look between Hiruzen, Tsunade and Naruto. She started to debate as to whether she truly should speak up against this man.

Fukuro began to sink deeper and deeper into her helplessness at being able to help her Kings son. She felt a hand make its way onto her shoulder a calming presence emanating from it, and so turning to look at who it was she saw Naruto looking at her a comforting smile on his face.

"Don't worry Fukuro-san, you and your family are under the protection of the Uzumaki clan, and Hiruzen knows better than to fuck with an Uzumaki." He said causing Fukuro to nod her head in understanding and then turning her head back to Sirzechs and Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade Senju, Lord Sirzechs Lucifer. As I stated I am Rekka Higurashi, Pawn of Kushina… Uzumaki. I must report what has happened to young Naruto here since I am disgusted by what has happened to him. From the time he was born a seal was placed on him to prevent me or anyone else who would recognize him as the son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki while this wouldn't normally be a bad thing he completely disregarded Minato and Kushina's will stating that in the event of their passing he should be cared for by either Tsume Inuzuka or Mikoto Uchiha. Instead, Hiruzen Sarutobi changed the boy's name and placed him in the orphanage. Then when my partner Neko appeared months later with Naruto in her arms saying that she had found him in a trash can and that the civilians were calling for the child's blood since they somehow found out that Naruto held the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside him Hiruzen failed to take the necessary precautions of having an ANBU detail protect the boy and just gave him to a family in the red light district where upon turning three he was beaten by his new family. Then when Lord Jiraiya came to speak with Hiruzen-san about Naruto he was told that Naruto died the night of his birth and that Naruto was an orphan of the Kyuubi incident that was thrown away like trash because his parents never wanted a stain like him. When myself or other ANBU would find the boy beaten to a bloody pulp lying in the middle of the street after one of his "father's teaching moments" we would bring him to the hospital where they would refuse to treat and I quote "A Demon like him" also going on to state that due to the Hokages orders young Naruto here is not to be given any sort of treatment at any hospital or clinic since demons are not people. Instead, we have had to go to the Inuzuka Veterinary clinic on multiple occasions in order for the boy to get treatment." As Fukuro continued her report Tsunade, Sirzechs, Beowulf, Neko and Jiraiya unconsciously started releasing their KI and looked at Naruto wondering how someone could do harm an Innocent child.

"Well looks like you've made your decision Fuku- no Rekka-san you have thirty minutes to leave the village with your siblings or I will have you all executed as traitors to the village." Hiruzen said with a knowing smirk

"I think you're going senile in your old age Hiruzen Sarutobi." Naruto said, "I believe I said that Fukuro-san and her family are under the protection of the Uzumaki clan, and so under the treaty created by Hashirama-Senju and Ashina Uzumaki. When an Uzumaki claims that an Individual or clan or family is under the protection of the Uzumaki clan then they, the person, Clan, and/or Family, are considered to be under the Sovereign village of Uzu and thus are given Sovereign Immunity."

Hiruzen's smirk grew even more at Naruto's declaration

"Well isn't that interesting but I believe you've forgotten one of the more finer details in your claim. That detail is that only the Clan Head of the Uzumaki clan can grant Sovereign Immunity to a person, clan, and/or Family. You are not of age to be a clan head and thus are unable to grant Sovereign Immunity. ANBU please collect Fukuro and her family and place them as well as Naruto here in a prison cell to await execution for Treason against Konoha and the Land of Fire."

"Well, then it's a very good thing that I managed to bring find a Pure Blood Uzumaki… no wait I have that wrong, I meant Three Pure Blood Uzumaki two of whom are old enough to be the clan head of the Uzumaki Clan. May I introduce the Young Lady Mariko Uzumaki, her daughter Karin Uzumaki, and adopted Honoka Uzumaki." Jiraiya stated causing Hiruzen to whip his head around quickly to see two women and a young girl all of whom have varying shades of red hair.

"Oh my. It's been a long time since anyone has called me a young lady. Jiraiya-san." Mariko giggled "Now then what's this about someone being under the protection of the Uzumaki Clan?"

"Lady Mariko, I Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Kushina… Uzumaki do hereby request that you place Rekka 'Fukuro' Higurashi and her siblings under the protection of the Uzumaki clan until such a time as they either feel safe to leave our protection or their line ends."

Naruto stated causing everyone to stare in shock as the young man is down on one knee bowing his head with one hand on his chest.

"You say you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki? The same Kushina Uzumaki who was known as The Chi no Aka no Shio? The same Kushina Uzumaki who slaughtered hundreds of Kusa Shinobi and Kunoichi in the first, second, and third shinobi world wars? The same Kushina Uzumaki who rescued a Numerous number of my kinsmen while Uzu was under attack during the Second World War? The same Kushina Uzumaki who enemies were ordered to from should they encounter her on the battlefield? Kushina Uzumaki the woman who gave Uzumaki swirls to those she considered to be kin? That Kushina Uzumaki?" Mariko said her face growing more and more serious with question she asked while Hiruzen's grin wider and wider until it looked like it would split his face in two.

"Yes Mariko-sama, I am the son of that Kushina Uzumaki and her Husband Konoha's Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze." Naruto said his head still bowed

"Then I extend the same status to you as Mito-sama my great aunt extended to Kushina. I Mariko Uzumaki once again declare the Bloodline of Kushina to be kin to the Uzumaki, from this point till the end of time, or should these conditions be met, 1. You directly and purposely harm another member of the clan, 2. You betray the Village and thus are branded a rogue shinobi, 3. You kill a member of the village outside of self-defence. 4. You or your descendants decide to cut ties with the Uzumaki for whatever reason. Do you Naruto on your bloodline, Life and soul hereby swear to honour and follow the rules set forth by our predecessors honouring all the rules set forth that are known to you?" Mariko asked causing Naruto to nod his head

"I Naruto son of Minato and Kushina due hereby swear upon my bloodline, life, and soul to honour all known and unknown rules set forth by my predecessors until such time as I am released from my oath or withdraw from the Uzumaki clan."

With a nod Mariko looked up to Hiruzen whose jaw had dropped not only at the sight of Naruto bowing on one knee and pledging himself to a clan but also to the level of respect he just showed towards the head of said clan. This was a foregin sight for him to behold for not even when his true self, personality and very identity was sealed away did the boy show any respect to anyone (Little did Hiruzen know that there where others that Naruto had made an oath to but it was clans that actually went out of their way to help him out knowing full well what the consequences would be should their aid of the boy be discovered by the hokage). Naruto then turned toward the only couple present and while still bowing his head spoke.

"Lady Tsunade Senju, Lord Sirzechs Lucifer. I am Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina... Uzumaki and her husband, Member of the Uzumaki Clan, do hereby apologize for outburst, thus forcing Jiraiya-san to step in, calm my rage, and stop me from getting myself killed. Jiraiya-san has been telling me to keep a better leash on my temper. Kaa-san has also told me to keep my eyes open for you Sirzechs-dono and when you finally appeared before me I attempted to attack you. Is there anyway for me to make up for my lack of discipline, my attempted assault on yourself Sirzechs-dono, and repent for my crime?" Naruto asked in a regal tone.

At the mention of his Kaa-san Hiruzen perked up.

"Naruto I order you to tell me who the woman you are calling Kaa-san is? We have to be sure that the fox is contained behind the seal and not interfering with-."

Jiraiya then looked at Hiruzen and said

"Relax Sensei. Kami above you're going to give yourself a heart attack. When Naruto first started mentioning that he's been in contact with his Kaa-san I too was suspicious and inspected the seal both inside and outside his mindscape we have nothing to worry about its just an 'alternate personality' that has been taking care of Naruto for the past few years."

Hiruzen let out a poorly concealed sighed in both relief and disappointment at the fact that Naruto wasn't under the influence of the Kyuubi.

Sirzechs looked at Naruto and said

"Naruto Uzumaki I believe you are mistaken considering what you have as perceived as a crime was you defending yourself and so you have done nothing wrong in defending yourself from an attacker who wanted you dead I'll overlook the fact that you would have tried to attack me this time but don't do it again outside of a spar. As for making up for your lack of discipline perhaps sometime in the future, I may have need of you. Now, why don't you accompany my wife, my daughter, Beowulf and I to the Hokage office, whilst we discuss certain matters pertaining to both your heritage and certain aspects of society that have probably been kept secret from you, as well as, what is possibly going to be expected of you once certain things are revealed. But I digress, let us depart for the Hokage's tower, seeing as my wife is going to probably want to redecorate the room, she will be working out of. "

The Hokage looked at Sirzechs, then Naruto, then finally at Tsunade

"I'm sorry Sirzechs I believe I must have misheard you." Hiruzen started "What do you mean that your wife would be working out of the Hokage office. I haven't hired anyone new, and Tsunade what are you still doing here I believe I said that you should leave while I deal with things here and then I will send you whatever amount of money you need to cover your gambling and drinking costs for the next ten-twenty years."

"Lady Tsunade," Beowulf spoke for the first time since arriving with Tsunade and the young girl. "Lady Shizune says she is done with her meeting and is ready to meet with us here now."

Tsunade looked at Beowulf and nodded her head in thanks before a large red circle covered in runes appeared on the ground beside the group. Out of which appeared a young a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with onyx eyes and jet-black hair; her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She is wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

"Lady Tsunade, I have spoken with the Fire Daimyo and he has requested I give this scroll to you." The Woman Said holding out a scroll to Tsunade

"Thank you, Shizune," Tsunade said before breaking the seal on the scroll and began reading its contents.

"ANBU Captain Inu if you would be so kind as to come here and read this scroll and then arrest Hiruzen."

Inu looked between Hiruzen, Tsunade and Naruto. Then walking over to Tsunade he took the scroll from her and began to read its contents and after a few minutes of reading and re-reading the contents to confirm he had understood what the scroll meant closed it and handed it back to Tsunade.

"Neko, arrest Hiruzen Sarutobi for harming a possible future clan head and then take him to the ANBU barracks and have him held in the lock up."

"What are you talking about Inu I am the Hokage you can't arrest me I run this village."

"Not anymore Sensei this scroll, direct from the Fire Daimyo, states that you are to be removed from office pending an Investigation and placed in prison. While I am to take up the mantle Hokage."

Before Hiruzen could say anything else Neko zip-tied Hiruzen's hands together, behind his back and then placing a hand on his shoulder disappeared from the group in a swirl of leaves.

"Now that he is gone, Jiraiya as the new Hokage I command you to and the remaining ANBU here to dispose of the traitors here for treason against the village and then weed out anyone else who was physically abusive to Naruto and place them in prison pending an investigation. Sirzechs and Naruto shall we head to the Hokage Tower. Shizune, You, Beowulf and Tsuyu head to the Senju Compound. I need a report on what the state of it is since I haven't been there in quite some time, I need to know what needs to be fixed. ANBU agent Fukuro I hereby reinstate your status in ANBU and charge you with taking the Uzumaki to their clan compound for the reasons that Shizune and Beowulf are going to the Senju. Ladies Uzumaki once you are done with your review of the clan compound please meet me in the Hokage office. Jiraiya once your done weeding out the traitors head to the Senju compound and get to know your new God Daughter."

"Lady Hokage perhaps I could accompany you to your new office and stick to the shadows while the group converses. That is if it's acceptable to you Lord Sirzechs and you Lady Hokage?" Inu said

Hiruzen stared at his surrogate grand-son never before had he seen the boy act so noble… so dignified even when meeting with other Kage.

Then there was the fact that he mentioned a person he called mother who might this woman be.

Sirzechs looked at Naruto and laughed."

"You mean like the fact that my Mother and Father are a part of two different houses in the Seventy Two pillars."

* * *

A/N: That folks is a rap the end of the prologue for my Revamped Devils Maelstrom finished at 6746 words of story add on the first and last A/N and we are looking at 7379 words in this chapter man that is a lot for me in fact I think this is the most content I've ever had in a chapter/Prologue. Now I know I promised to have this chapter up yesterday but due to school and Myself not feeling well I couldn't do anything story wise and I just finished this about 30 min ago. So anyway, next up is going to be the Naruto Monster Musume since the next chapter is pretty much done and then RWBY's Maelstrom then followed by a New Naruto HighSchool DxD Vortex Dragon of DxD or Kuoh's Vortex Dragon, or Vortex Dragon of the Gremory House any one of those titles. Feel free to tell me which one you like better and hopefully you'll be seeing Naruto Monster Musume pop up in the next couple of days. Now on a side note I will be attempting to continue the original version of Devils Maelstrom so hopefully I can eventually get a new chapter of that up. Now a bit of sad news I am no longer going to continue New Age Lost Time, the reason for this are as follows: 1. I have been away from it for far too long and so forgot most of what I was planning for it 2. From what I do remember for what I had planned for it, It basically would have been a rip off of Misplaced and 3: I just can't bring myself to continue with it anymore.

Anyway before I spoil anything to my next Chapters and/or Stories Imma Gonna Shut My Big Yap


	2. AN

To everyone who reviewed Devils Maelstrom (revamp) positively Thank you for your input I appreciate it... To everyone who read the full revamp and reviewed negatively in a constructive way thanks for putting the screws to this fic. I unfortunately did not in my excitement Re read the full thing before posting it and did not notice that there where more inconstancies and plot holes in it then there are pot holes in Edmonton (where I lived for a couple years), now to everyone out there who only read my starting A/N and decided it was crap I have to say this... *ahem* YOU TRY WRITING SOMETHING FIRST THEN JUDGE ME, IF YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS EASY WRITE YOUR OWN FIC FIRST THEN COME BACK TO ME. I Have had enough of people being negative and reviewing my fic just to be negative you don't like it then don't read you want to read my opening authors note and form your own opinion go ahead but if you don't like it don't place a review on my story just to get some attention, that being said you don't like the pairing tough it's who I want in their, and yes I realize now that 20 chicks is a lot I was just listing names of characters I like and never really thought about the number, for the one person who criticized me making Naruto 6'10 yes that is very tall for a 10(?) year old I originally was going to have him as 16-17 years old but changed it right before I posted the chapter so that is going to be different. Sorry for being whiny but I'm sick and tired of people bitching about a fic that is going. To be redone and edited and scrutinized to the highest degree by my self and my buddies Undead Kitsune, and ArcherEdgeBond and anyone else that wants to review it before I post. Thank you for your time

-unforgivenone


	3. Authornote

To everyone who reviewed Devils Maelstrom (revamp) positively Thank you for your input I appreciate it... To everyone who read the full revamp and reviewed negatively in a constructive way thanks for putting the screws to this fic. I unfortunately did not in my excitement Re read the full thing before posting it and did not notice that there where more inconstancies and plot holes in it then there are pot holes in Edmonton (where I lived for a couple years), now to everyone out there who only read my starting A/N and decided it was crap I have to say this... *ahem* YOU TRY WRITING SOMETHING FIRST THEN JUDGE ME, IF YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS EASY WRITE YOUR OWN FIC FIRST THEN COME BACK TO ME. I Have had enough of people being negative and reviewing my fic just to be negative you don't like it then don't read you want to read my opening authors note and form your own opinion go ahead but if you don't like it don't place a review on my story just to get some attention, that being said you don't like the pairing tough it's who I want in their, and yes I realize now that 20 chicks is a lot I was just listing names of characters I like and never really thought about the number, for the one person who criticized me making Naruto 6'10 yes that is very tall for a 10(?) year old I originally was going to have him as 16-17 years old but changed it right before I posted the chapter so that is going to be different. Sorry for being whiny but I'm sick and tired of people bitching about a fic that is going. To be redone and edited and scrutinized to the highest degree by my self and my buddies Undead Kitsune, and ArcherEdgeBond and anyone else that wants to review it before I post. Thank you for your time

-unforgivenone


End file.
